


Cup of Comfort

by scarletwanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hot Chocolate, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletwanda/pseuds/scarletwanda
Summary: after infinity war, wanda suffered from nightmares. she was a quiet person, and you knew she didnt wanna talk about it much. but you still found a way to bring her comfort





	Cup of Comfort

The war against Thanos had ended. The havoc he had left behind after the snap was reversed, everyone was back and safe. The world at peace once again. But the war had left it’s scars, scars that could be seen by the naked eyes. And scars that couldn’t be seen, scars that came out late at night. The few months prior to Christmas weren’t exactly smooth sailing. The aftermath of the snap taking it’s toll on the people it had affected. You had been left untouched, but seeing your fellow avengers wake up in a struggle, covered in sweat, never got easy. Wanda wasn’t one the struggle out in the open, and it took patience to get her to let you in. 

-

Before the snap you and Wanda hadn’t been close, although that wasn’t for lack of trying. The pressure of your lives, and everything that came with it, had made it difficult for the two of you to really get to know each other. You had had a crush on her since she joined the team, but a couple reasons were holding you back. She had just lost her brother, and joined a team she didn’t even had a lot of faith in. And besides, you didn’t even know if she liked girls that way, and if she did, she had other things on her mind. 

And then Thanos came and succeeded. You couldn’t believe Wanda was gone. But as the years went by the harsh reality that she wasn’t there made you regret never making the effort to get close to her. 

After finally winning the battle and bringing everyone back the team sat down and decided that it was best to stick together for a while to lick yours wounds. So Tony got the compound completely renovated. It represented a more homely environment, not focusing on the work part of the team but focusing instead on the family part of the team. 

Steve, Bucky, Natasha Wanda and Vision didn’t have to hide from the law anymore. Peter and Aunt May both moved in too. Bruce was back on earth after a long time and settled into his own little wing. The whole family moved into the compound, all except Thor T’Challa and Shuri. Thor stayed for a while, but he had to go back and look after the Asgardians. T’Challa and Shuri went back to Wakanda, but came to New York a lot to check in. 

Your room was in between Wanda and Natasha. The three of you having your own girls wing on the right side of the compound. You were a natural insomniac, and you often spend the night watching movies or listening to music softly. 

**-**

This particular night was another one of those, you were lying down on your bed, listening to _Bloom_ by Troye Sivan. You were softly humming along when you heard a loud gasp coming from the other room. You knew it was Wanda, she had woken up with a jolt every night this week. You knew she wasn’t one to share her weaknesses, and going over there to comfort her didn’t seem like the greatest way to help her. But you had a better idea.

10 minutes later, you were making your way back to her room from the kitchen, a cup of steaming hot chocolate in your hands. Stopping in front of her door, you set the cup down on the floor, knocked twice, and then went back into your own room. For you, hot chocolate had always been the cure to all things shitty in life. And giving it to Wanda in a way were you didn’t confront her head on but did show her that you wanted to comfort her seemed like the best way to approach her.

You had your ear to your door, listening intently. Her door opened and everything was quiet for a beat, before you heard the door close again. Opening your door an inch, you poked your head out to see if she had taken the mug into her room. And low and behold, the mug was nowhere to be seen. 

**-**

And that’s how it went for a long time. Every night Wanda would wake up in a fright, reliving her trauma. And every night you’d get up, make hot chocolate, and deliver it to her door. You tried to mix it up a little sometimes, using different recipes. Sometimes you’d add little marshmallows, sometimes you’d make it with white chocolate, sometimes with dark chocolate. Sometimes you’d bring a platter of cookies too. 

After doing this for three months, you wanted to comfort her in a more personal way, but you didn’t know how to cross that boundary. You were in your room, thinking of ways to do that when you heard the familiar cry of fear coming from her room. Getting up to make the hot chocolate, you took your favorite fluffy blanket with you. Standing in front of her room, you put the coco down. But before you left to your room, you thought of the right way to make it more personal.

**-**

She shot up in bed, sweat drpping down her face. Her breath ragged and her heart beating fast. She ran a hand over her face, through her hair, leaning back against the headboard. It had been months since Thanos had wiped her off the earth with the snap of his fingers, but she couldn’t shake that horrible feeling. Every night it took over her mind like an icy blanket. After she woke up from these nightmares, she couldn’t shake the feeling, couldn’t fall back asleep. Or maybe it was just that she was too afraid to fall back asleep. She never talked to anyone about these nightmares. Knowing very well that each one of the avengers would support her. But she wasn’t one to talk about her feelings, so she suffered in silence. She dealt with everything on her own, just like she always did. And the thought of having someone this close to her scared her more than her nightmares did. So she chose to sleep until she woke up with a fright and to spend the rest of the night laying on her bed with her eyes open. 

This all changed one night. She had woken up from one of her nightmares again, and she was just ready to lay back down when she heard your door open. _‘No no no, please don’t come over here’_ she thought. Feeling awful at the thought, knowing that you’d mean well but that she couldn’t appreciate you the way you’d hope she would. But your footsteps went further and further down the hall, causing Wanda to let out of sigh, glad she didn’t have to hurt your feelings. After a couple of minutes your footsteps came back, and instead of hearing your door close, she heard a knock at hers. Hesitating, she got up to open the door, not wanting to blow you off. But she wasn’t met with the sight of you like she expected. She was met with a steaming cup of chocolate on the tiles in front of her. Smiling softly to herself, feeling butterflies at the fact that you knew her well enough to know she didn’t feel comfortable with you coming over to her room. 

**-**

And that’s how the ritual started. The nightmares didn’t become any less. But her anxiety after the nightmares eased down faster and faster knowing there was a cup of coco waiting by her door. The longer it went on, the more Wanda wanted to go over to your room. To thank you, or to ask you why you were always up in the middle of the night. Part of her thought you might suffer from the same nightmares, and the thought made her wanna go over to your room to offer you the same comfort you were offering her. But every night she sat on her bed, sipping the hot liquid, having no idea how to break your little silent agreement. 

**-**

Wanda was awake, feeling chilly and sweaty at the same time. Trying to shake the afterthought of her nightmares once again. She waited for the familiar knock to tell her her nightly delivery had arrived. And sure enough, a few minutes later, there was a quiet knock at her door. Opening the door, she expected to find her usual mug of coco waiting for her. But it’s wasn’t just the mug this time. There was a blanket. A baby blue blanket was next to her usual mug. It was warm and fuzzy, and it smelled like laundry detergent and the perfume you always wore. Taking the blanket and the drink. She settled back into bed. Laying down under the warm blanket as soon as she put her empty cup away. She brought the blanket up to her chin, finding comfort in the familiar scent. After a couple of minutes, she dozed back off into a dreamless sleep for the first time in months. 

**-**

It was a cold night, winter had arrived and with it came icy weather. The news had deemed it the coldest October 22nd in a decade, and you understood why. You were in bed, trembling, wrapped in three sweaters and a pair of fluffy socks. But no matter how many pieces of clothing you put on you simply couldn’t get warm. All you wanted to do was cuddle up into your blanket, but that was the problem: it was still with Wanda. You were happy it was still with her, cause that meant it was doing its job. But it also meant you were freezing in your room. 

Remembering that there were a bunch of blankets in the living room, you made your way over to find one. 

**-**

Wanda had been awake for half an hour, sitting up in bed, unconsciously waiting for the little knock on her door. When that knock never came, she started thinking you might be asleep for once. Still wanting some coco to put herself at ease. She made her way over to the kitchen area. 

Reaching the end of the hallway, Wanda heard someone rummaging in the living room. Walking into the room, she saw your frame bent over the couch, looking around behind it and eventually pulling out a thick blanket. 

“Do you need yours back ?” 

You jumped up to the ceiling, heart pounding out of your chest. When you turned around you saw Wanda, illuminated by a tiny light that came from the kitchen behind her. 

“Jesus, you scared the shit out of me. And uhh, no it’s fine. You can keep it if you like.” You answered her, scratching the back of your neck. 

This was it, the barrier was broken. And it made you nervous.

Wanda stepped closer, stepping into the light you had turned on when you walked into the living room. Her face graced with a small smile. 

“Thank you. And I don’t just mean for the blanket.” 

“It’s not a problem, I was up anyway.” You tried to play it cool, but your heart was still pounding, and it wasn’t because she scared you earlier. 

“Still, it took some dedication to keep it going for so long.” 

“It wasn’t a big deal, I figured that if it wasn’t helping you, you wouldn’t keep taking the mug. I just wanted to lift your spirits a little. It must be hard, coming back like this.” 

The small smile that was on Wanda’s face faded a little, and you feared you may have said the wrong thing. She sat down on the end of the couch and let out a sigh. 

“Every night I wake up and I can’t shake this feeling. That feeling I got right before I dissolved. I feel like all of this is too much to be true, like it’s temporary.” 

You sat down next to her, keeping a little distance between the two of you. You were thinking of the right words to say before Wanda spoke again.

“You pity me.” 

“What ? No, no I don’t!” 

“Yes, you do. I can read minds remember ?” She looked up at you, her smile slowly returning. “Don’t worry, I don’t mean it in a bad way. Maybe I chose the wrong words. You don’t pity me, you…. worry.” 

Turned her legs towards you she continued. “I haven’t had anyone care about my well-being much since my brother.” She said, the smile turning into one that didn’t say happy, but one that carried sadness.

“What about Steve and Tony, and Vision? He seems to care.” 

“They do, in the same way they care about saving the world. They care but… it’s not personal.” 

“You can tell it’s personal with me ?” 

“Yeah, I can’t explain it or anything. I just know. Am I wrong?” 

“No,” you said, your voice coming out more fragile than you intended. “No, I care. That’s why I didn’t just bust through the door but I chose a more subtle approach.” 

You closed the distance between the two of you, scooting closer and putting a hand on her knee. “I hope you know that this is real, this is permanent. Thanos isn’t coming back, and you aren’t going anywhere. I’ll personally make sure of that.” 

You guys looked at each other for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes. Trying to silently tell the other that you there for them, that you care. You wanted to tell her how you felt, that you love her. And as soon as the thought entered your mind, the knowledge that Wanda could read minds came into your head too. Wanda’s eyes expanded a little. You looked away quickly, as if avoiding eye contact would make sure she couldn’t hear your thoughts. You wanted to get up, tell her you were gonna go to bed, do anything to avoid the conversation.

You were sure Wanda was still reading your mind, cause she got up and walked away. Not wanting to see her walk away you put your elbows on your knees and your head in your hands. You couldn’t believe you had screwed up months of getting closer to her. But then again, it wasn’t like you could just shut off your thoughts. 

Your arms started to feel sore, and you wanted to get up to go to bed when you heard footsteps behind you coming closer. Then the sound of two mugs being put on the table. You slowly lifted your head, seeing two steaming hot mug of chocolate standing in front of you. You felt the couch dip next to you, and you looked over to see Wanda sitting next to you, wearing your baby blue blanket over her shoulders. She extended one arm and put the blanket over you too. She smiled at you, leaning forward to stir her cup. 

You knew what it meant. It was her way of saying that she felt the same, it was her way of reciprocating the feelings you accidentally shared with her. It was the silent vow that had brought the two of you so close in the first place. You didn’t need the words, all you needed was the love, and each other. 

The war against Thanos had ended. The havoc he had left behind after the snap was reversed, everyone was back and safe. The world at peace once again. But the war had left it’s scars, scars that could be seen by the naked eyes. And scars that couldn’t be seen, scars that came out late at night. But as you laid here, rubbing sleep out of your eyes, wrapped up in a blanket next to Wanda, two empty mugs on the table. You knew that these scars would become lighter and lighter, easier to live with, eventually fading into barely noticeable marks. 


End file.
